


oh my god they were cellmates [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: EdTjelvar Week, Imprisonment, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Verbally Abusive Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29105304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: It is not the first time that Tjelvar Stornsnasson has woken up in a cell.[A recording of a fic by Arazsya]
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Tjelvar Stornsnasson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	oh my god they were cellmates [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [oh my god they were cellmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607990) by [Arazsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya). 



> EdTjelvar Week  
> Day 7  
> Past | Future | Belonging | Violet

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/they%20were%20cellmates.mp3) | **Size:** 9.39MB | **Duration:** 13:38min

  
---|---


End file.
